The Call
by Xandra J
Summary: After iKiss I can finally say that! Sam gets an idea when she hears about the next segment on iCarly...and it has huge consequences.


**AN: Hey! Random thought. Most people can contain them…I can't. Most of my random thoughts turn into stories (But usually I don't post them). I listening to 'The Call', by Regina Spektor, and I just thought that this was the perfect song for a story about iCarly.**

**Disclaimer: No, if I owned iCarly, then Freddie would have said "I love you," at the end of iKiss, not "I hate you." Nor do I own any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story.**

-------xOx-------

"Ok, for our next segment on iCarly," I began.

"We got one of our friends," Carly picked up.

"HARPER!" we both screamed at the camera.

"To play the guitar for a few songs we're going to do _just for you_!" I said, excitedly.

"And then, after the show, you can go to the homepage, and vote which one of us was best!" Carly said, "And for this segment, Freddie-,"

"Our technical weenie…"

"Will also be performing!" Carly finished off, ignoring my interruption.

"No one but Harper, here, knows what everyone is doing."Carly said, indicating Harper.

"Actually, Sam insisted that she play for her song. I don't know what she's doing," Harper put in.

"Ok, first up is…Carly Shay!" I yelled.

"Yes!"

Carly's song turned out to be 'Love Story', by Taylor Swift. She was pretty good, but she was about a half-octave too high. I could also tell that she was nervous, because she flatted out several times.

"Next is Freddork!" I announced, as Freddie walked in front of the stationary camera.

I was slightly confused by his choice of song. I had thought, even through the kiss last week, that he was still in love with Carly. But 'Just the Girl', by Click 5 did _not _describe Carly in the slightest. In fact, it kinda described mine and Freddie's relationship…Whoa, slow down girl – this is Fredward Benson you're thinking about!

No time for thinking now, for Carly had just announced, "And, last but not least, Sam Puckett!"

I took the guitar from Harper, walked up to the microphone, and began to sing…

"_It started out as a feeling,  
Which then grew into a hope,  
which then turned into a quiet thought,  
which then turned into a quiet word._

"_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry!  
I'll come back, when you call me;  
No need to say good-bye…"_

I could almost see comprehension spread over Freddie's face, probably just like it had over mine when he'd been singing.

"_Just because every thing's changing,  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before.  
All you can do is try to know who you're friends are  
As you head off to the war._

"_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back, when it's over,  
No need to say good-bye…  
You'll come back when it's over,  
No need to say good-bye…"_

As I went into the interlude, tears began to fall out of my eyes at the wide smile on Freddie's face. I loved causing him happiness, especially since I so rarely ever did. The tears were tears of joy, because of the look of pure love and joy on that boy's face…

"_Now we're back to the beginning,  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet…  
But just because they can't feel it too, doesn't mean  
That you have to forget…_

"_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,  
'Til they're before your eyes!  
You'll come back when they call you,  
No need to say good-bye…"_

It's a good thing this was the last verse because my voice had become thick with the tears, and it was hard for me to even see the music. On the next line, my voice broke.

"_You'll come b-back when they call you,  
No need to say good-bye…"_

I really loved that boy. He was still staring at me, dumbfounded, with a huge, stupid grin plastered on his face.

I removed the guitar strap, and placed it gently in it's stand. Then I stood up and walked to Freddie. I put my arms around his neck, and – as if on impulse – he put his around my waist. Carly had grabbed the camera, and was then filming us (though I would only find that out later). Then I leaned up and kissed him solidly on the mouth.

This wasn't like last time when neither of us knew what we were doing, this was stronger and surer. Just like he had become over the last year. Just like I always was. And just like I was now surer that I really loved him.

-------xOx-------

Monday was hell. By this time, literally EVERYONE at Ridgeway watched iCarly. EVERYONE had seen us perform. And EVERYONE had seen the kiss.

And even though we now had taunts pouring in from all sides, Freddie and I were perfectly happy.

-------xOx-------

**Are ya happy? Review!**


End file.
